Finding love
by evilmoomilk
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto a new student in Hong Kong a geek a dork a nerd whatever you call It who has many secrets. Syaoran Li a hunk, babe, rich famous, popular, coldhearted, and the most wanted bachelor in Asia. Who happens to be engaged too? S
1. Chapter 1

This story is the rated T version of my rated M nothing different just the swear words are gone…and the title is different rated M Finding True Love? To… Finding Love

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS…sadly --

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto a new student in Hong Kong a geek a dork a nerd whatever you call It who has many secrets. Syaoran Li a hunk, babe, rich famous, popular, cold-hearted, and the most wanted bachelor in Asia. Who happens to be engaged too? Obvious but hey read to find out, _who would have known tasting his lips I would find love…_

A/N hey O mooevilmiruku here I'm new so please be kind to me and please no flames have a heart if you got a problem with this story tell me better yet help me out, feel free too…please?

Default Chapter

The quiet condo in Tokyo looks so peaceful such quiet scenery

"HOEEEEEEE"

Well we spoke too soon

Beautiful emerald-eyed teenager screamed soon afterwards loud noises were heard coming from her room. She headed out but stops seeing an old lady by the door, obviously the housemaid.

"Miss Kinomoto do you want me to clean your room today?" the old lady asked kindly

"That's okay granny my rooms fine thanks for your offer you should just rest and go on a break okay?" Sakura smiled

"I'm sorry to ask this but can I have your autograph my nephew is a fan of yours" taking out a small magazine that said "piano magicians" with Sakura's beautiful face on the front cover

"Sure but please I'm not that good playing the piano, but thank you very much for your support and tell your nephew practice everyday and always try his best he could do anything that's what I did to reach the top but that's our little secret"

Sakura signed the magazine blushed and wink at the old lady.

Sakura Kinomoto also known as Saku (piano codename) a 17-year-old young lady that is home schooled. But they're something magical or special about her she is the mistress of the Clow Cards (A/N DURRRR ) she may not be famous but her piano skills are known all over the piano world in Japan which is not such a big deal there but still a big amount to provide her stalkers. Sakura has a black wolf beautifully designed on her left ankle she has no clue or memory on how she got it but her father always told her to never show it to anyone except close friends and family but she always put fake skin on her left ankle.

"I'm going to be late, hope Otou-san won't go mad," Sakura mumbled softly as she ran fast around the streets in Tokyo.

Sakura was born in Tomoeda and live there till she was 11 and moved to Tokyo…were she was home schooled. Her family is rich the richest family in Japan a secret one too not many knows the richest of the Kinomoto family, plus the Kinomoto's are related to the Daidouji family who is famous for there Toys and clothes that they design. There was something that Sakura always loved to do under playing the piano and singing it was dancing and acting. She loved to dance and act she always had been when she was little.

Sakura finally reach the restaurant that her father was waiting in.

"Otou-san"

Sakura hug her father

"Sakura"

"I'm sorry I'm late"

"That's okay Sakura"

"So what's important that you couldn't wait to tell me" Sakura asked looking in the menu she was starving

"Well Sakura…"

-**Hong Kong**-

"ENGAGE" an amber-eyed god yelled so loud making birds fly away.

"Mother…your joking right?"

"Syaoran…No were not kidding, me and my best friend promise that we will have our kids marry one another" Yelan, an elegant beautiful young lady, Syaoran mother told him in an orderly manner.

"B-B-But…arrrg!" Syaoran gave up and started walking out the door but before he reaches the door his mother screamed.

" See that unique black wolf on your left ankle…your fiancé has the same, you met her once you were too young to remember she had that tattoo with you"

Syaoran was shocked when he heard what his mother said but he continued walking wanting some fresh air and plus he had school.

Syaoran Li the most wanted bachelor in Asia, engage he sadly nodded his head. 

Syaoran Li roughly about six foot one well built slightly tanned and is known as the Ice-king. He is the next leader of the oldest and royal clan in china and the leader of a secret gang called " The Black Wolves" (A/N inspired by "Wild things" support that story go read it! XD) He was smart, a model, captain of the soccer team, a great dancer, and famous. The eye candy in every girls dream. He attends a magic/gang High school where people with magic, rich, and in a gang are the only people that go there.

On the way out he failed to notice his cousin, Eriol

"Arrg…I cant believe I'm engage, she must be like one of those other girls who cares more about there looks, statues, and money. How can my mother do this…but the same tattoo" whispering softly " I had it all my life it wasn't the same as any other black wolf in the clan and I'm the only one who has it on my left ankle…she must be special…"

"SYOARAN" a midnight blue haired guy with glasses yelled.

"Hey…Eriol" with a slight irritation in his voice

"I heard the news my little descendent…aren't you the lucky one"

Playfully punching Syaoran

"Arrg…she could be one of those stupid girls that stalks me wherever I go…can you believe it look at this black wolf I was always told that no one has the same tattoo in the gang but look my fiancé has the same" groaned Syaoran.

Syaoran went in his dark forest green Mercedes and went off to school. Eriol just stood taking in what Syaoran said smiling… _"I'm sorry Tomoyo and Syaoran I shall keep this secret to myself"_ and off he went in his Midnight blue BMW going to school also.

-**BACK TO SAKURA**-

"Sakura! Sakura are you there honey SAKURA!" Fujitaka yelled waving his hand over the blank face on Sakura

(Sakura's Mind) _W-W-What! I'm ENGAGE and going to Hong Kong…but ENGAGE_

-**FLASHBACK-**

"Well…Sakura…your going to Hong Kong b-b-but your mother and me promise our best friend that our youngest child will go and marry each other and you being are youngest is engage to her son" Fujitaka said kindly in an orderly fashioned way, " do this for me…and your…mother"

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

_Mom…Mom…yes I'll do this for you Otou-san and Okaa-san _(A/N is this how you say mom in Japanese?)

"Otou-san… yes I'll go to Hong Kong" Sakura said with a small smile

Her father smiled a huge smile and hug Sakura

" Thank you for understanding our promise we made…you'll be going to Hong Kong attending Touya and Yukito's School that there teaching…Miruku Highschool"

"HOEEEE!" Sakura smiled a big smile and hug her father once more, " I can't wait when am I leaving"

"Tonight Honey…don't worry about your packing ill tell Rose to pack your belongings Rose will be going with you"

"Hai…Otou-san can we eat now…growl I'm starving"

Sakura smiled a cute smile all her father could do was chuckle and called a waitress for there order.

Just wait Hong Kong her I come… 

**A/N I know it sucks but hey at least I can get better sorry for anything bad about it…I need a beta reader anyone willing to help me?**

**Anymooo see ya soon…just to let you know I update every Sunday or within a week…**

**My beta reader angels please come to me soon…**

** WoOOtness **

EvilMiruKu


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hey Santa I tried to be a good girl so does that count as having CCS as my gift for Christmas cause apparently I don't own it yet CLAMP still does!

A/N: I just notice something **waaahh** why can't we have smiley's on?

OO I LOVE YOU MY REVIEWERS…I still need a beta reader.

Some titles are based on Sakura and Syaoran's point of view

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto a new student in Hong Kong a geek a dork a nerd whatever you call It who has many secrets. Syaoran Li a hunk, babe, rich famous, popular, cold-hearted, and the most wanted bachelor in Asia. Who happens to be engaged too? Obvious but hey read to find out, **_who would have known tasting his kiss I would find love…_**

Chapter One: Hong Kong I'm Here 

"Whoa Syaoran…is she hot?"

Syaoran glared at the guy

"It's Li to you"

Syaoran rolled his eyes, _just because his a wolf his my friend what a jackass and what the fuck how did he know…oh ya he was asking Mika a question that's why he was in that area_

"Hey, dude, if I hear this rumor going on, you wish you never been in this so called gang wolf"

Just that cold glare voice he shivered and ran nodding his head, apparently he was smart enough to know not to get into Li's bad side even though you're a member you still have minor enemies only in the battle field they leave there personal life out.

Syaoran look around the room seeing all his friends with questions in their faces, they look scared to ask which is a good thing he wasn't in the mood to say anything soon afterwards Eriol walk in.

" If you want answers, ask Eriol…my morning was frustrating and school was boring leave me alone"

He left to go to his private chamber or a.k.a. his favorite tree; he heard the screams mostly from Mei-lin asking Eriol with idiotic irritating questions.

Only one question rang in his head though _I have to ask mother, when is she coming?_

**-Somewhere Else in the school-**

"KAWAIIII!" Nakuru squealed, "Sakura-Chan coming in an hour, is it true Kaho?"

Kaho smiled happily also, "Yes, Touya told me earlier after his father called but he hated the fact that we can't pick her up apparently…"

Kaho told her everything about the arrange marriage.

"So your telling our cute little Saku-chan is getting pick up by the mother of the baboon to get to know each other and drops Sakura at our house before dinner" Naruku said in one calm voice, "When's dinner?"

"In two hours" –Naruku and Kaho's eyes went dot eyed-

"WAAAHHHH WITH YUKITO'S AND SAKURA AND TOUYA'S AND OMG KERO AND SOUPPY LOVE FOR FOOD WE HAVE TO START COOKING NOW!" Kaho and Nuruku yelled at the same time gathering their stuff grab their husband Yukito and Touya dragging them out of the school in the speed of light.

"Weird I just saw Sensei Mizuki and Sensei Akizuki drag Sensei Kinomoto's out of school like a heard of bulls" a grown up looking Takashi asked his girlfriend Chiharu.

"Stop saying Lies look around you" with that he received a bump on his head he looks around, a peaceful scenery was found.

**-Hong Kong Airport-**

"With my sad goodbyes to my friends in Japan and Father Well, Hong Kong here I am" Sakura sighed she was wearing a long white layered styled skirt that has pink cherry blossoms on the side and a light pink long selves shirt with a lightly graphical picture of a wolf howling to the moonlight was found and the nice white sunglasses she wore, thanks to Tomoyo, she was just a eye sore. People where staring at her wondering if she was a celebrity. She didn't like the attention but she was use to it.

She spotted a sign that said Sakura she thought it was her Onii-chan but she saw an old tall man.

"Yes?" Sakura asked

"Are you by any chance Miss Kinomoto? I'm Wei a head butler for Mrs.Yelan" Wei bowed his head.

With the mention of the Mrs.Yelan she remembered about that whoever was her fiancé she was his mother.

"Ohayo, please there's no need to bow your head to me where are the same –she lightly rises his head- nice to meet you Mr.Wei-san I'm Sakura Kinomoto please call me Saku any friend of Mrs.Yelan is a friend of mines and I hate formalities" Sakura bowed

Wei was shocked no one ever bowed to him like he was a superior he was touch by her kindness, he swore that he would protect and grant ever wish she demands for life.

"I'm honored to have a friend like you but will you please follow me Mrs.Yelan would like a talk with you"

Sakura blushed at his comment and walk towards to a very expensive looking car. Apparently Yelan saw everything and was touched by her kindness that made her grow teary a little remembering her deceased friend.

Sakura went in the car nervously meeting a beautiful elderly woman.

"Ahh, you must be Sakura you can call me Aunty Yelan, it nice to meet you" Yelan hug Sakura and smiled. Sakura love her that instant.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, hoe? Your so beautiful" Sakura commented making Yelan blushed no one never made her blushed except for Nadeshiko, Wei watch in amusement to see his master blushed so easily in a long time and smiled to his self, this girl really was something.

"Why thank you Sakura your beautiful yourself just like your mother"

"Hoe…" Sakura blushed furiously

"Haha… your so Kawaii" while pinching her cheek

Sakura blushed more making her a human tomato Yelan and Wei could only laugh. Yelan and Wei really enjoyed their ride to her brother's house and thank god it was traffic because they didn't want her to leave that soon. They learned everything about her and loved her more.

"Sakura do you know what kind of school Miruku is?" Yelan suddenly ask

"Hmm, I'm not quiet sure, a very good educated school?"

"Well that's half true but the truth is well it's a gang school, not everyone there is in a gang but if your not its usually rich kids, but they do have magic and I understand you have a quiet powerful magic to Mistress" Yelan smiled when she saw the shocked face on Sakura

"Don't worry your secrets safe with us boy does your guardians have a tummy or what?"

Sakura laughed

"Yes they do…umm I've been wondering I'm a wolf right just like my brothers and their wife"

Yelan was surprised about this question, Fujitaka never told her anything

"Well yes didn't your father tell you, hmmm well your father and mother are also wolves and very important to the gang such as you are since after all you're my sons fiancé, but yes you are a wolf and you well always be protected"

"I've been wondering when do I meet my fiancé"_ I don't even know his name yet_

"Well at Christmas eve that's the engagement party"

"Hoe…that long"

"Yes apparently your father and I suggested that we gave you guys time to think and you to get use to Hong Kong but you'd never know you might befriend him without knowing so"

"Hoe…"

There talk so ended when they arrive at Touya's madhouse…Sakura was awed of the beauty of the house. She felt so lucky she said her good byes to Aunty Yelan and Wei then went up to the door to see her family.

"Madam I say Syaoran is lucky to have her, she's quiet a catch"

"Yes she is…we better pick up Syaoran at her sister apartment or he'll go crazy once again"

They Drove away but looking back until they couldn't see Sakura anymore for she had entered the house…

To be continued… 

**Well how was it I know its bad but hey I'm still working on it **

**Review and no flames please but ill understand if you do **

Gang thingy tattoo's and stuff

Black silver eyes- Leader/co-leader/big importance

Black blue/red outline- Family and importence

Silver- regular

EvilMiruku wootness


End file.
